TJM: Twenty Years Later
by PresleyRox
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot that takes twenty years after the events of Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie. A quick glimpse of what I hope is in Arnold and Helga's future.


I just finished watching The Jungle Movie (IT WAS AMAZING, WASN'T IT?! Seriously, I loved it.) and was inspired to write a quick, fluffy one shot. One thing I do wish they included in the movie is a glimpse into Arnold and Helga's future, so I decided to write one. Short and sweet, hope you enjoy.

 **TJM: Twenty Years Later**

"Come on girls…It's time for bed." Thirty two year old Arnold Shortman tried to sound stern, he really truly did. But truth be told, he was a bit of a pushover when it came to his kids. Especially when it came to his daughters. His wife was out for a much needed girl's night out so he was completely on his own to get their children into bed at reasonable hour. It wouldn't be an issue if the kids weren't fully aware that they had him wrapped around their little fingers.

The Twins seemed particularly hyper that night, jumping back and forth on their twin beds and giggling uncontrollably and totally not listening to him. Sliding two fingers into his mouth he whistled loudly, finally gaining their attention. The girls stopped jumping, collapsing on Mia's bed in giggles.

"Bedtime. Now. Chris is in bed already and he's two years older than you two."

"No he isn't Daddy. He's standing behind you." Mia pointed out causing Ella to laugh.

Arnold sighed, "Why don't you guys ever give your mom this much trouble?"

"She follows though her threats." Chris flashed his dad a smirk and he joined his sisters on Mia's bed.

The way Chris smirked reminded Arnold of his wife and he couldn't help but smile. "You guy's figured that out already, huh?" He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Daddy, tell us a bedtime story. Then we'll go to bed. Promise." Ella bartered, climbing into her own bed. Ella was the older of The Twins, being a hole twenty four minutes older than Mia. The twins were fraternal, but were practically identical in every way except for their eyes. Ella's were green like his. Mia was blessed with her mother's beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She was the only one of the Shortman children to have her eyes.

"Fine, under the covers." To Arnold's pleasant surprise, the girls didn't have to be told twice. He eyed Chris, who was getting comfortable on Mia's pink beanbag chair. "What story do you want to hear?" He asked, sitting down on the couple once sat to rock their children to sleep. One they still used when one of the girls were sick. They were five and still liked to be cuddled when they weren't feeling well. "Goldilocks and the Three Bears? Cinderella?"

"One about you and mommy." Mia requested, her golden hair sprawled out on her pillow.

"Yeah!" Ella excitedly agreed, "Those are best stories."

Being seven, and the most like his mother Chris tried to sound disinterested. "They're okay…I guess."

Arnold smiled, "Alright…I'll tell you my favorite one. It all started on the last day of fifth grade when our teacher, Mister Simmons, announced our class was being considered to win a trip to San Lorenzo to help build houses…"

Arnold had omitted a few details from the story. He left out most of the 'scary' parts, after all, he didn't want to give his kids nightmares. So he left out the parts about him and their mother being in peril. He left out a few other things to, like their mom's past slightly stalker-ish tendencies. They didn't need any new ideas.

Instead he finished up with his story with this, "I was only eleven, but I knew that I loved her. That's when I kissed her. Uncle Gerald saw us and I thought he was going to freak out, but he was actually really happy." He grinned, "We've been together ever since."

"And then it took him ten whole years to put a ring on it." Arnold jumped at the sound of his wife's voice. He was so engrossed in his story he didn't hear the garage door open and close nor hear his wife enter the house and undoubtedly throw down her keys in the dish that they kept on a table near the door to prevent either of them (mainly him) from losing their keys.

"Helga, honey!" Arnold jumped up. "I didn't expect you home so early." He gave her a quick kiss. "How was girl's night out?"

"Fun…" Helga shot her children a look, "Why aren't you three sleeping? It's way past your bedtime."

"Daddy needed to tell us a story…It's not our fault he told us such a long one." Arnold scuffed as Chris threw him under the bus.

Helga rolled her eyes, "Chris. Bed. Now."

Without being told twice Chris pulled himself out of Mia's beanbag chair. "Goodnight Mom, love you."

"Love you too." Arnold watched adoringly as Helga kissed the top of Chris's head. "Your dad will tuck you in."

Arnold only nodded as he escorted Chris to his room to put him into bed.

"As for you two…" Helga shot her daughters a look. "You stop tricking Daddy into staying up late. You know how he goes on and on with his stories."

"Sorry Mommy." Mia and Ella apologized in unison. It happened a lot with them. Apparently, it was a twin thing. Helga gave each girl a kiss goodnight before tucking them in and ensuring their nightlight was on, before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

She found Arnold in their bedroom, undressing. She watched him for a moment, a goofy grin on her face. Twenty years together and he was still the most insanely attractive person she ever laid eyes on. "Pushover." She teased as finally tore her eyes away from his half naked body.

Arnold shrugged, "I don't know why they listen to you so much better than they listen to me." He was nearly pouting.

"Because you're a pushover….And I'm more strict. I think they're a little scared of me." She sounded a little sad about that.

"They're not scared of you." Arnold quickly assured his wife. "They love you." He stepped up to her, kissing her on the lips. "How could they not? You have one of the purest hearts I have ever seen." Helga smiled as he wrapped her arms around her. "I love you so much Helga Geraldine Shortman."

* * *

Hope everyone liked this short fluff piece. Did everyone else enjoy the movie? I definitely did! I think one of the only things that actually kind of disappointed me is only thinking of Helga as an after thought when they found out the girls were in trouble. I know it's in character, it was just really sad they didn't even ask about her when they arrived in San Lorenzo. Again, probably in character, but I was kind of hoping they would be redeemed a little bit. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this and if you celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you had a good and safe holiday.


End file.
